


Meeting the In-Laws

by Rekall



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri and Sukiyabashi have been married and their honeymoon is going great but they can't return to Earth without first visiting his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kirisame

 

 

Kentaro sighed in boredom as he propped his chin up with his hands, his elbows resting on his desk as he half listened to the lecture. His life had been quiet since Eri and Sukiyabashi had disappeared and eloped and things were getting rather boring. Currently the happy pair was on their honeymoon somewhere, having the time of their lives.

 _`Eri is so lucky!'_ he thought, daydreaming about what his own honeymoon would be like, being a blushing bride, married to the person he loved, being able to cook a limitless supply of delicious meals. With a smile he glanced at Takeshi who was seated nearby at his own desk. 

Upon seeing Kentaro grinning madly at him, the other teen scowled.

 _`One day...'_ Kentaro said to himself. _`One day...'_

*~*~*

Many planets away from Earth, a lone spaceship was moments from landing at one of the most luxurious and powerful planets in the galaxy. The two humanoid aliens onboard had enjoyed their recent quiet time together, three glorious weeks of planet hoping, visiting places she had had only heard about, but they had promised to visit and couldn't dodge Sukiyabashi's parents forever.

A mixture of worry churned inside of Eri. She was a space police officer assigned to stop evil organizations like the one Sukiyabashi came from; what would they think of their son, a prince, marrying someone like her? She wanted comfort from her husband but currently he was in the small kitchen aboard the ship making some cakes that they could give to his parents.

Forcing herself to relax, she turned her thoughts back to her home on Earth. _`Those two better not be screwing up and slacking off!'_ she angrily thought. She knew they probably were and it was just the thing she needed to distract her from her current nervous situation. 

A beep from the computer told Eri that it was time to land. Despite not travelling much, even before arriving on Earth, she had become quite the expert over the three weeks they had been married and a few minutes later they were safely landed on the planet.

"Are you sure this is all right?" she asked indicating to her space police outfit, which also doubled as her Clamp School Defenders Duklyon outfit. Sukiyabashi himself was dressed in royal garb, which wasn't that different from his Imonoyama Shopping District clothing.

"You look simply beautiful," he replied, taking hold of both her hands and staring deep into her eyes.

"Oh, Kotobuki..." was all she could dreamily say; he was so sweet, so unlike Kentaro and Takeshi.

Exiting the ship they were met by a small welcoming party on the private platform which was used by the royal family. Sukiyabashi's parents were not there themselves but had instead sent some aids to meet them.

"His Highness wishes to see you both right away," the aid said while giving a low bow and moving aside so they had clear access to the palace which was behind him.

Not letting go of Eri's hand. Sukiyabashi led her inside the exquisite palace. Never had she seen a place like it before; the space police budget wasn't nearly that large, especially for backwater planets like Earth. 

Shinny floors glistened under their feet as they walked through the palace; the walls were lavishly decorated with treasures from various planets, gifts from various conquests, which reminded Eri of the fate of Earth. Sukiyabashi had assured her things would be all right there but she couldn't help but feeling concerned since it was her job to protect the planet from people like her new in-laws.

Servants scurried about and Eri recognized them as minions from the Imonoyama Shopping District, which drew her some comfort knowing they were no longer on Earth. She also recognized another person whom she saw walking the halls, Sukiyabashi's former fiancée. 

The older woman, still bitter at being jilted, stopped and glared at them when she saw the happy young couple. `Old Hag,' Eri mouthed to her, feeling herself filled with anger and wanting to get in a fight with her right there. The jealous woman had tried tearing them apart, not caring that they were in love. Nevertheless, for the sake of Sukiyabashi, Eri calmed herself and continued walking with him to the room where his parents awaited them.

"We're almost there," Sukiyabashi lovingly told her as they moved on, further away from where the servants and other guests were wandering about. "We have a private family only room where they're waiting for us."

Eri gulped, her old nervousness coming back to her, not knowing what to expect. The only time she had even seen his parents was when the Old Maid had contacted them to whine about Sukiyabashi falling in love with her. They had seemed nice then but there was still the matter of telling them that Sukiyabashi had no plans on conquering Earth.

"Here," Sukiyabashi indicated and the door in front of them slid open. 

Taking one last breath, Eri entered the room, not knowing what to expect. It was so much easier being on Earth, dealing with the idiots, Kentaro and Takeshi. At least with them she could simply hit them over the head with her large wooden mallet. 

"Ho ho ho, you're much cuter than I thought!" a cheerful female voice rang out and Eri found herself in front of a woman that had her mouth covered in a shawl. The woman excitedly grabbed her hands as she continued talking. "My son did an excellent job in choosing you!"

"Eh?" Eri stammered as she glanced over at Sukiyabashi who was being greeted by a man that she recognized as his father. Happily the king accepted the box of cakes that Sukiyabashi had brought with them. Sweet and quiet, Sukiyabashi was nothing like his parents.

"Its Earth food," he explained to his parents and it was then that Eri saw that like the rest of the palace, the room was decorated with treasures from various planets. They seemed to take delight in foreign things. "Sweets that we knew you would enjoy."

"Then we'll eat them right now before the party tonight!"

"Party?" Eri asked as Sukiyabashi's mother dragged her over to a small table where the boys were eagerly unpacking the box of cakes.

"Ho ho ho! We insist on throwing you both a congratulations party!"

"That's really not necessary!" Eri protested; she had thought they had been joking when she overheard them mention a party back on Earth.

"Please just humour them for me," Sukiyabashi whispered to her. 

"Okay..." she dreamily replied. Even though they were already married he still made her heart flutter.

The cakes were adored by Sukiyabashi's parents and Eri had begun feeling a little better about things; at least her new in-laws seemed to like her. Even the party had turned out not to be too bad except the Queen dragged her around to various people, showing her off to various friends, extended family and associates. 

"You two are so adorable!" an older woman, who Eri recognized as the Old Hag's mother, had said to her. "Why I remember when the prince's grandfather eloped! It's so nice being young and in love!"

However, throughout the party, Eri began getting more and more confused. These weren't the evil, power hungry people she had been led to believe they were. Before that night, she had simply assumed that Sukiyabashi was the black sheep of his race, but now she was learning just how nice everyone was. 

Nonetheless, that didn't meant she was going to forget about the matter of Earth.

The party had gone on into the late in the night so it wasn't until the next day when Eri had a chance to find time to discuss the fate of Earth with the King and Queen. She was almost worried they would kick her off the planet and disown Sukiyabashi but it was matter she had to take care of; it was her duty after-all.

"Oh that!" the king merely said with a laugh. "There's no need for Kotobuki to conquer a planet now that he's married!"

"Ho ho ho! You are indeed a cute one!" the Queen added, equally amused.

Relieved, Eri found herself enjoying the rest of the trip; especially when she was able to try some of the local cuisine, which was just as sweet as the cakes back home. The Queen insisted that all the best chiefs on the planet visit the palace so Eri could try various delicious foods. 

Unfortunately by end of the week it was time to leave.

"Won't you stay a little longer?" the Queen asked in despair; she liked spending time with her new daughter; it reminded her of when her son was young.

"I have to get back to work," Eri regretfully replied; it was her duty after all and she didn't trust to leave things to Kentaro and Takeshi. She was going to murder them if they spent the entire time she was gone goofing off.

"Visit again soon!"

"We will!" Eri promised.

With one last wave, the spaceship was soon blasting off, headed back to Earth; the entire time, Eri plotting just how much she was going punish the boys when she got back. 

 


End file.
